1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seasoning stick, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for preparing and seasoning foods, especially meats and poultry, and to a device to be used in seasoning food.
2. Prior Art
The seasoning of food in preparation for cooking, as well as, the seasoning of food during cooking is well known in the art. Usually the seasoning, in the form of a powder or granulate, is sprinkled onto the food, or mixed into the food, prior to and/or during cooking, broiling, baking or so forth. Whereas these techniques are satisfactory in general for foods, in the case of meats, fish and poultry, the texture and density of this type of food is such that sprinkling powders on top of the food may be unsatisfactory from several viewpoints. For example, if meat, fish or poultry is being broiled or baked, the high heat at the surface of the meat or poultry may be such as to cause any seasoning on the surface to burn or scorch, rendering it ineffective, or worse, giving a bad taste to the broiled food. Accordingly, to avoid this problem, frequently, the food is marinated or a liquid or sauce is applied to the surface of the food during heating by basting. In either case, penetration of the seasoning throughout the food is problematic.